


ACCIDENT

by Itoyuu



Category: DC Extended Universe RPF, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoyuu/pseuds/Itoyuu
Summary: me again，狗血专业户，NC17极度OOC，含underage sex，rape等易引起不适的内容，小学生作文水平，幼儿园英文水平，3岁儿童智力水平，含病句、错别字等对阅读造成干扰的因素，流水帐文体他们都是有（过）女友的好孩子，坏种儿只有我自己再次道歉，rps与本人没有任何关系





	ACCIDENT

“早安伙计，噢，你的脸怎么了？”周一早上，挂彩的Jack就差点被Finn高八度的问候震聋了。

“嗨别提了，我把Marina给甩了，瞧，这就是被那个疯女人打的。”

“就那个二年级的金发妞？看着倒是挺文静的。” 

“红发，是红发那个。金发的是Joey...哦还有Carl, Amy, Jesse...”

“行了，行了，打住！少炫耀了。”Finn嫌弃得纠着脸。

“唉，同龄的女生太幼稚了，我还是喜欢温柔体贴能包容我的年长姐姐，比如Rachel，你还记得吗？”

“那个比那大十岁的巨乳姐姐？当然记得了。我还记得是她把你甩了，嫌你幼稚。”Finn很乐于提起Jack那次糟糕的吃瘪回忆。

“得了吧，是我后来嫌她啰嗦！”Jack涨红了脸，“不过她的胸，真是又软又大——比我的头都大。”

“真好啊——嗨兄弟，你还有没有这样的资源了，也介绍给我认识认识啊。”

“当然了，可是，我为什么要给你介绍。”

“哦，Jack, Jack, 你是如此的有魅力，这全天下哪有你搞不定的女人。”Finn转了转眼珠便有了了个坏点子：“Jack大人，以您的魅力，哪怕搞定一两个男的也不在话下。”

Jack一口水喷了出来；“你脑子进水了？我可没有这方面的嗜好。”

“只是玩个游戏嘛，”Finn好声好气地劝着，“咱打个赌，两个月之内，要是你把哪个男的也搞到手，我这一年的零花钱都是你的。”

“见鬼去吧，我可不稀罕你那点钱。”Jack翻了个白眼。

“外加一年端茶送水当牛做马！外加...”Finn装作痛心疾首咬着牙说，“外加我那套限量版蝙蝠侠兵人。”

“成交！Finn, Finn, 你可不上那种会光让别人占便宜的人，说吧，你想要什么作为交换。”Jack挑了挑眉。

“当然是熟女女朋友，”Finn一脸坏笑，“必须是Rachel那个水准的，低了我不要。”

“Fine.那你说说，要我去追哪个男的？”

“三年级那个校草！”Finn冲他眨眨眼。

“那个迪斯尼王子？那个全校女生的守护天使？”Jack瞪大了眼睛。Asher Angel，人如其名，自入学以来一直是全校女生眼里的香饽饽，人气之高令Jack偶尔也自行惭愧。成绩优异又是篮球队队长，外加他招牌的灿烂微笑，就连班里的女生也时常惊呼：‘他简直是迪斯尼动画里走出来的王子！’“我可不要，凭什么非选他？他看起来像个只会学习的...只会打篮球...只会...哦他像个没有性冲动的处男。全校那么多女生努力都没成果，凭什么要我去追他？”

“你怕了，”Finn眯起眼睛，“人见人爱的Jack Dylan Grazer也有怕搞不定的时候。其实你也不必担心，赌输了只要给我介绍个女朋友就行，你也没损失，万一赢了，你能得到那么多。平常心，伙计，这是一把稳赚不赔的赌局。”

“谁怕输了？回家把那套蝙蝠侠擦干净等我去取吧，Finn Wolfhard！”

Jack气鼓鼓地走出教室，Asher Angel，似乎跟他共用一个体育教室。他实在想不出自己的日常和这位天使先生有什么交集，自己怎么就脑子一热答应了Finn这个抽风的提案？

算了，他想，反正这两天也没兴趣再交个女朋友，刚好挑战自己顺便找找乐子——万一他能挖出这位完美阳光王子的什么阴暗面，什么缺点，把他拉下神坛，那该多有趣？

 

 

* * *

 

Jack不认为自己能把那位小王子怎么样，但这并不影响他想找点乐子的心情。

总之先从收集情报开始。

如果说Jack拥有什么的superpower的话，那可能就是与每一个ex都保持着友好的关系吧，这使他有着强大的信息网。从Asher后援队了解到的情报总是出奇的一致：Asher Dov Angel，美籍犹太裔，Angel家的长子，完美微笑先生，全校女生的守护者，校篮球队队长，青春校园歌手，童星演员，迪斯尼小王子。Jack看着自己记下的种种头衔不禁翻了个白眼，这小子是在演权力的游戏吗。但当他想打探打探这位王子殿下的情史时，换来的便是姑娘们的各种嫌弃：“开什么玩笑！”她们尖叫着，“Asher他没有女朋友！没有！从来没有！”她们甚至翻出Ins的直播录屏，Mr. perfect在看到这类问题时露出他的招牌微笑，有些羞涩地否定着。

Fine，还得我亲自来扯掉你这个假笑王子的假面。

没有打听到什么有建设性的情报，Jack又决定从行动模式入手，看看能不能制造什么接触的机会。

这该死的天使先生的日常简直无聊透顶，教室，体育场，教室，体育场，放学后便是专车回家。跟踪了两天之后，Jack终于感到了一丝绝望。优等生与自己的日常实在太遥远，他们的生活简直是两道儿平行线。

他决定碰碰运气，Asher一直是练球练到最晚的那个，他挑了一天傍晚，只静静地坐在Asher的包旁看他练球。不知过了多久，一个浑身湿透了的身影向他走来。

“你好。”Jack站起来开口道。

“哦，hi，你好。”对方似乎并没有注意他。

“你是Asher Angel吗，我是...”

”我知道，你是Jack, Jack Dylan Grazer。”四目相交，Jack觉得自己在颤抖。不明白仅仅是被男人叫了全名自己为什么会像中邪一样如此兴奋。

“我渴了。”Jack自顾自地抢取Asher的水杯，喝了一口。

“这么晚了，你在这儿做什么呢？”忽视这自己抢水杯的行为，Asher问道。

“哦，对了，我好像把手机丢这儿了，你能借我一下吗。”话音未落，Jack直接拿起了Asher放在衣服上的手机，“嘿，帮忙解个锁。”他直接抓起Asher的手摁了上去。号码拨通了，清脆的铃声从Jack的背包里传来，Jack把手机扔回给原主，打开包翻找了一翻，“瞧，它在这儿呢。”他冲Asher笑道，“现在你有我的号码了，我想我们能做朋友吗，毕竟我看你没什么朋友。”他挤了挤眼睛。

Asher迟疑了一下，然后露出标志性的微笑:"当然。”

在Asher身边令他感到很快活，这与和那些姑娘们交往时的感觉完全不同。关系熟了以后，他们成了无话不谈的朋友，或者说他变得无话不谈，大多数情况下，Asher只是静静地笑着听他眉飞色舞的演讲，并乐此不疲。Asher可以容忍他所有的恶作剧，观看他糟糕透顶的滑板练习。Asher会带他去看自己的篮球比赛，单曲的彩排，甚至参加活动仪式。Jack十分享受跟Asher撒娇的感觉，因为这个好脾气的优等生会百分之百的包容他，这令他甚至完全遗忘了自己接触这个男人的初衷。他觉得自己是被爱的，虽然他实在回忆不起自己有做过什么攻下这位王子芳心的壮举。

第一次接吻是在Jack家，Jack把私藏的大麻翻出来，甚至想怂恿迪斯尼王子也试试。

“你真的不想试试吗？”Jack冲他眨眨眼，见Asher只是愣在哪儿，他便又吸了一大口，仰起头将白雾吐在了优等生的脸上。Asher皱起眉头呛咳了两声，他夺过Jack衔在嘴里的烟草，一把捧起Jack的脸亲了起来。

嘴巴被撬开，舌头闯进带着烟味儿的口腔。粗暴地，带着掠夺性的吻和与女生亲热时完全不同，快感沿着双唇一路侵犯大脑，接着扩散至全身，Jack感到一阵眩晕，两腿间有些酥麻的感觉。“我磕high。”他不断告诉自己。

他成功了，毫无疑问，迪斯尼小王子已经完全迷上自己了。自己已经成为了这场赌局的胜者，是时候结束这场荒诞的游戏了，Jack觉得眼里酸酸的，索性闭上眼，任由对方将自己啃食殆尽。

小王子似乎对自己很痴迷，有了第一次的经验之后，第二次、第三次亲吻都显得那么的顺理成章。空教室，图书馆角落，树的背阴，走道尽头...只要课后一得空，Asher都会去教室找他，再多到没人角落与他相拥亲吻，好像无论再怎么触碰再怎么触碰都不够。

两个月很快就要过去了，Finn早已在逼问自己结果如何，也不知道为何，Jack总在找借口推脱。

“我看你们关系处得相当不错啊，果然还是迈不过性别这道坎儿吗。”Finn有些幸灾乐祸。

“你要不再使使劲儿啊，哪天去他家脱光了往他身上扑试试。”

“见鬼去吧你。”Jack懒得搭理Finn的玩笑儿。

“唉，是我太那难为你了，你的恋爱游戏明明才开始玩儿新手教程，就选了个殿堂级难度对手。那个Asher看着就不像什么好啃的瓜，你想吊到他...哦，hi, Asher..."Jack闻声立马回头，Asher正站在他们身后。

"你好。”Asher的脸上还是带着标志性的微笑。Jack惊得嘴角有些颤抖，相处久了他感觉到这假笑后隐藏着愤怒。

“Jack你能过来一下吗。”

“当，当然。”

Asher走在前头。什么也没说地带他进了体育馆。

“他说的是真的吗？”Asher用力抓住他的肩膀。

Jack低下头，不想与他对视。

“对你而言，这只是一场游戏？”

肩上的手加大了力度，热度透衣服传来，痛感愈发强烈。

“回答我。”

“没错。”

不，不是这样。

“嘿，兄弟，别生气啊，这两天我们玩儿得不是挺开心的？我是男女都没问题，没想你居然也能接受男的。”

不，别再说了，事到如今，放下这该死的自尊心吧。只要道个歉，他一直这么温柔，一定会原谅我，或许我们还能做最好的朋友。

“别担心，我不会说出去的，你迪斯尼王子的人设不会受到任何损失。”

Jack用力绷住脸挤出一抹假笑。完了，一切都完了。他不敢看Asher的眼睛，更不知道对方已经湿润了眼眶。

Asher松开了手，头也不回的离开了体育场。

Jack呆呆地望着Asher远去的背影消失在门外，精疲力竭地跌坐在地板上。

他回忆起那个在球场上灵活穿梭的矫健身影，或许再也不会有像Asher这样喜欢、包容自己的人了，前所未有的空虚感快要将他撕裂，他不知道自己为什么会这样。

他开始恨Asher，恨他对自己这么温柔，恨他耐心听自己无休无止的唠叨，恨他带着情愫的微笑，恨他的拥抱和吻。

他不懂自己现在为什么会这么痛苦，原来恨一个人能给自己带来这么大的伤害？Jack用力捶打着地板，得到的只是几声闷响和一个胀痛的拳头。

太痛了，他觉得鼻子酸酸的，一个答案浮现在眼前，他闭上眼不想去看，更不想承认。或许这不是恨，自己的这份情感究竟是什么。

“喜欢...”

泪水滚落两颊，他哽咽着重复无人理睬的告白。

“我喜欢你啊...”

Jack悲鸣似的在嚎哭声在空无一人的体育场里回荡。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

升入高二后的一个周末，有人敲门。Asher打开门，是Jack，脸上依旧挂着那抹带着点挑衅的笑容——这该死的让他又爱又恨的笑容。

两年前，自己成了这个轻佻的男孩茶余饭后的玩物。

Jack一直像是自己的对立面，当他努力学习、健身、试图讨所有人欢心时，就不时听到其他人谈论低年级新生里出了个鬼灵精，逃课、滥交、飞叶子，太多的传言，太多的议论。那个傍晚，这个传言中的男孩儿鬼使神差地出现在场边，不经同意占用着自己的水杯、手机，也是那样对着自己笑。美杜莎——自我介绍时的四目相交，Asher清晰地认识到眼前这位是个会摄魂的小怪物，现在想来或许自己的魂魄也早在第一次凝视那双黑瞳时被吸走了。Jack讲话时总手舞足蹈，小卷毛在阳光下抖动，Asher想伸手去摸他的头发，兴许是想确认这黑色卷发里没藏着蛇头，鬼晓得呢。Asher曾迷恋呆在Jack身边时的自由感，具体是Jack身上带有的，还是Jack给自己带来的，他并不清楚，或许两者皆是。他把心掏给了Jack，当他发现自己被玩弄被欺骗时，只觉得自己仿佛从天堂坠下幽深的地狱一般，他的灵魂已尝尽无上的欢乐，他害怕自己再也无法得到这样的欣喜了。

他为此郁郁寡欢的好一阵子，哪怕是想到自己和这位魔头同处一校都令他痛苦。好在他很快升上了高中，还邂逅了全校男生的梦中情人Annie。正当他觉得一切都在好转时，这个扎根在他内心深处的梦魇，居然如此正大光明地出现在了自家门前。

“好久不见。”Jack先开的口。

“What can I help？”

“嘿，别这么拘谨嘛。”Jack顶了顶他的手肘，Asher立刻厌恶般后退了一步。Jack耸耸肩：“我今晚约的对象突然有事，我刚好逛到你家附近，看看你有没有空，或许我们可以互相帮助一下。”

Asher简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，这已经超出了他对厚颜无耻的认知范围。他尝试着冷静地分析眼前的信息：约炮被放鸽子，所以顺路来看看以前的玩弄对象有没有空干一场。他为自己在Jack眼里的微不足道而愤怒得想要发疯。

“请你离开。”

“别这么绝情啊，ashey。“Jack细声细气地说。

Asher一抬头，便对上了那双迷人的、勾人魂魄的眼睛，他觉得那声音里带着什么妖法，正用最亲腻的称呼，蛊惑着他——正如两年前一样。“我不想再说第二遍，请你离开。”他刻意握紧自己的拳头以示威胁。

“哦，别生气啊，我喜欢你哦。”门口的男孩没有离开的意思。

时隔两年的告白，轻浮的口吻，荒唐的理由，这一切都令Asher怒不可遏，他一把揪住男孩的领口，"给我闭嘴！“他打了Jack一拳。

他把Jack拉进屋内，又将灌倒在地。他压在眼睛圆睁的Jack身上，接着又是第二拳，第三拳，男孩白皙的脸颊肉眼可见的肿起，他并不理会，只是低下头——疯狂地啃咬着男孩的嘴唇。

Asher扯开Jack的衬衫，撕下他的裤子。Jack已微微勃起，后面还残留着少量液体——显然他已经为今夜做好准备，只是对象不是自己。Asher稍做准备后边直接插入，Jack的内部并没有想象的柔软，甚至紧的像个处子，夹得他生疼。他用手随意爱抚了一下男孩的前部后才略有好转。他尝试摆腰抽动起来，肤白的男孩趴倒在地上，随着自己的律动左右摇摆，活像在海岸上扑腾的濒死海鱼。Asher被这洁白的脊背诱惑，他咬破了男孩肩颈的嫩肉，指甲在其背上留下道道血痕。他将手指插入男孩浓密的卷发，一把揪起，他发现Jack早已泣不成声，似乎在求饶，可是他早已听不见，只是又给了他一拳。这拳正好打在Jack的鼻子上，血洒在了他家白色的地砖上，可他并不在乎——唯一能感受到的，只有Jack在疼痛时，痉挛着收缩的后穴带给他的快感。

Asher不知道这场性爱，或者说是强暴持续了多久，等他恢复意识时，地砖上已布满透明与暗红交织的液体——是汗水、是泪水、是精液、是鲜血，这并不重要。Asher推开地上奄奄一息的男孩，独自进了喷淋房。

刚才的一切不是自己，Jack到底用了什么咒符邪术欺诱他实行了这场单方面的施暴。他感到快活极了，前所未有的喜悦如甘霖浸润他枯竭的心田——就像两年前迷恋Jack时一样。他冲洗着冷水澡好让自己清醒，好摆脱刚才中邪的状态。当他走出浴室时，原本躺在地上的男孩已经不见了，以及自己挂在门口的外套。

冷静下来的Asher开始恐慌，他不知道Jack是否会报警，是否会起诉他。自己用心经营了十数载的形象正摇摇欲坠，这一切的一切，都是因为这个该死的婊子——他的心魔，摄魂的美杜莎。

然而什么都没有发生。周一的早上，Asher还是像往常一样来到学校，与可爱的女友相拥，偶尔听到周围的姑娘谈论校内的轶事，比如低年级的男孩儿被地痞流氓打了。

美好的日常照旧，直到两周后，Jack又出现在他的门口，脸上还残留着一丝淤青，鼻梁上还结着血痂：“我被放鸽子了，刚好路过。”他又这样说。

从此，每两周，Asher都会与Jack保持着半施暴性质的性爱，把积存的东西发泄出来，去浴室冲一把冷水澡后，他又恢复成了平常的好好先生。最初的几个月，Jack总会在他冲澡时消失，后来会等着也洗一把澡再走。“我能抽一支吗？”赤裸着仰卧在沙发上的男生问道。

“不行，我讨厌烟味。”穿好浴袍的Asher踢了踢沙发上的男孩，“你该去洗澡了。”

 

 

 

 

在悔恨与恋慕中煎熬了将近两年后，Jack升入了同Asher一样的高中。

入学第一天他便得知了一条噩耗——Asher与Annie，全校最闪耀的一对情侣。

Asher早已move on，困在那该死的愚蠢的罗曼史里的只有自己。

Jack也尝试交过几个女朋友，甚至男朋友，可都无法长久，甚至没一个能挺过一个礼拜。

他受够了被遗忘被无视，一个大胆的想法侵占了他的大脑——既然已令他失望，又何尝不能令他憎恨，令他厌恶，只要他能注意到自己。

一个周末，他下了抛弃一切的决心，做好万全的准备，编造了一个荒谬的借口，敲开了Asher的家门。

事情的发展比他想的糟糕，或是顺利。Asher的反常令他惊恐地颤抖，殴打与后部的疼痛使他留下生理性的泪水：‘这大概是全世界最悲惨的第一次了。’他想，但能够与Asher缠绵还是令他狂喜不已，尽管严格地讲这无法算是一次缠绵。漫长的虐待后，Jack摇晃着逃离，他不敢回家，只能躲去最好的哥们Finn家。

“上帝啊你怎么了！”Finn穿透性的高音震得他脑壳疼，虽然他自己也分不清究竟是伤口还是高音导致的。

“我玩儿了一个大佬的女人，被他的手下打了。”

“嘿，伙计，你真该收手，”Finn从壁橱里翻出药箱，“你真的没想过确定一段长期稳定的关系。”

“没呢，嘿我们才多大呀，难道不应该好好享受吗？。”

“fine，随你吧。”Finn故意用劲压在Jack受伤的鼻梁上，Jack疼得嗷嗷乱叫。

第一次就这样简单的糊弄过去了。两礼拜后的周末，Jack终于觉得全身的酸痛消减了。他又来到Asher家门口“碰运气”。接着便有了第三次，第四次...

和Asher的性爱并不容易，除了躯体上的折磨，最令Jack痛苦的，是精神上的漠视。每次做爱时，Asher的精神似乎都飘忽到了异次元的什么鬼地方，没有语言上的交流，更没有肢体上的沟通配合。有时做到一半时，他会接到Annie的电话，并马上更衣离开，仿佛自己并不存在。

Jack本以为有肉体上的接触就够了，他没想到自己会如此贪婪，总会想要更多。贪婪折磨着自己，因为他想要的，Asher永远不会给他——他想要Asher的爱，正如两年前一样。

精神上的煎熬，肉体上的伤痛一并折磨着他，他的胃口更是不如从前，瘦的只剩皮包骨。

“伙计，我想我们得好好谈谈。”Finn终于忍不住了，“你究竟在磕什么药？”

“哈哈，真好笑。没有，我可没在嗑药。”

“你身上的伤呢，我就没见它消过。”

“可能体质问题吧，我的伤口就是愈合慢。”

“你扯够了没有！”Finn用力拍在桌子上，“周末我看见你了，你去了Asher家，你什么时候又跟他扯上关系了？你被他打了为什么不说？”

“他没有打我。”Jack低下头。

“ 你跟他到底做了什么？”Finn双手抓住Jack的肩。

“嘶--疼。”Jack眉头紧皱。Finn突然明白了什么，他强行扯开Jack上衣的口子，紫色的咬痕引入眼帘。

“你...你和他做了？”Finn瞪大了眼睛，晃晃悠悠地坐了下来，“他逼迫你的？拍了什么照片威胁你的？”

“没有，我喜欢他。”

Finn的眼睛瞪得更大了“难道，从两年前开始——”

“是的，我喜欢他。”Jack挨着Finn坐了下来，“怎么，挚友是同性恋的事实恶心到你了？”

“没有，你的话我倒是一点儿也不惊讶.”Finn摇摇头，“可为什么是他，我真没想到，那个迪斯尼小王子背地里这么狠。”

“迪斯尼小王子，哈哈，好久没这么说他了。”Jack笑了起来，“他本来不是这样的，他恨我，只对我这样，这是我的惩罚。”

“你跟他解释了他还这样对你？”

“不，我骗他说被炮友放鸽子找他打发时间。你也知道，他有女朋友，求得他的原谅又能得到什么呢。Finn我的好兄弟，我现在挺好的，真的。”

“你好个鬼！”Finn气愤地站了起来，“听着，你不该再见他了，让那个该死的混蛋打他自己的女朋友去吧。”

周末，Finn准时出现在Jack家门口，监督他不乱跑。一个月后，Jack接到了一通来电，是Asher。看到来电显示的瞬间，他惊得把果汁喷在了屏幕上，这是两年来他接到的第一通来电。

Finn一把夺过手机，挂断了电话。"你现在到了戒毒的关键期了，可别功亏一篑，我会看好你的。”

手机锲而不舍地响着，Finn不耐烦的接通了电话：“听着，asshole，别再打来了，Jack不会再见你了，去找你妈妈寻求安慰吧。”

Jack咯咯地笑了起来：“瞧你说得，好像他主动想见我似的。”眼泪顺着脸颊落了下来，他明明在笑，眼泪却停不下来。

Finn蜻蜓点水般吻了Jack一下，他愣了一下，接着又继续笑了起来：“这算什么？”

“友谊之吻。”Finn义正言辞地回道。

“哈哈，是吗，友谊之吻。”

周一清早，Jack如往常般和Finn一起上学，发现班门口乱哄哄的挤成一片，是Asher正在那儿等着。

Finn警觉到了什么，把Jack挡在背后。

 ****“为什么没来？”

“嘿，路西法，这里不是你该来的地方。”

“为什么躲着我？”

“请你离开，听见了吗，别再来烦Jack了。”

“少tmd插嘴。”Asher冲着Finn的鼻子狠狠地就是一拳，虽然有着身高优势，Finn的皮包骨体格儿还是差这位篮球队长太多了。Finn跌坐在地上，Asher毫不犹豫地又冲着他的肚子补上一脚。

闻声而来的学生越聚越多，叽叽喳喳地议论的，嚷嚷着起哄的，时不时还传出几声受到惊吓女生的抽泣。

Asher并没有理会周围这一切，只是回头找寻着那个卷发男孩的身影。他一把抓住那个眼神发直的男孩，就像野狼衔住一头濒死的花鹿。

Asher一言不发地握着Jack的手，拖拽着进了厕所的单间。Jack被压在门上，裤子被粗暴地扯下，几乎没做任何扩张就从背后插入。Jack咬破下唇，不让自己的呻吟声溢出。疼痛与快感交错使他眩晕如卷入汹涌波涛，他的膝盖不住的打颤，纤细的双腿已无法支撑，只能把全部体重攀附在身后折磨他的男人身上。

终于，Asher在最后冲刺后直接释放在Jack体内，他毫不迟疑地抽了出来。失去了连系的男孩还处于勃起状态，他颤巍巍跌坐在马桶上，见Asher丝毫没有照顾自己的意思，Jack只是安静地用还在颤抖的手指自己解决，再小心地抠出后面Asher的残留，拿卫生纸大概整理了自己一番。

Asher只靠着门看着这一切。Jack坐着休息了一会儿，终于晃晃悠悠地站了起来，他想开门，可Asher看起来并没有出去的意思。Jack低着头，觉得有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。突然，他被环腰抱住，Asher啃咬着他的嘴唇，又顺着向下，湿黏的触感在颈部蔓延，他的喉头被含住，接着便是狠狠地被咬了一口。

“再敢逃，就杀了你。”Asher把头埋在他的肩上，哑着嗓子说。

Jack没有回答，只是用力回拥住这个令他爱得发狂的男人的肩膀。

 

 


End file.
